<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camille's by mooncrest (CaramelLioness)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118005">Camille's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/mooncrest'>mooncrest (CaramelLioness)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt Simon Lewis, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Manipulative Camille Belcourt, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Protective Magnus Bane, Warlock Magnus Bane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/mooncrest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille was looking for a meal and met a little innocent mundane child. She enjoyed toying with others until she got bored. Besides, she could always drain the boy right after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Camille's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to further explore Camille's cruel and manipulative ways since she's an interesting character because she's manipulative (although I despise her for hurting Simon 😡)  </p><p>I just wrote this oneshot I'm not sure if it'll become a story or not but I just wanted to share it. This scenario is if she met Simon when he was a young child - how she'd manipulate him I guess? Tell me what you think 🙃</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>With a wicked grin taking over her face, the stunning woman dressed in red walked along the streets of Brooklyn. There was a deep hunger in her - it's been some time since she's fed. Camille Belcourt was searching for the perfect meal. As she passed countless mundanes, she could taste their blood without having sunken her fangs in them yet. Mundane blood was known to be the best. She may have some stocked up back at the Hotel Dumort, but fresh meat always tasted better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clacking of her red high heels were the only audible sound as she made her way down a neighborhood where fresh blood was. It would be a cruel manner to knock on a door and encanto a mundane into letting her drain them dry. She would have if the sound of sobs didn't catch her attention. Her head turned instantly like a snake catching its prey. She easily found the source of the wails although they were miles away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the park close to the neighborhood, there was a little boy with wild dark curls and his hands covering his eyes. She could see a pair of glasses sitting right next to him. It was as clear as day that the mundane child was depressed, yet she could care less about the child's emotions. All of her attention was on the intoxicating red juice flowing inside his small, frail body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Battling between draining the boy and leaving him alone went on in her mind as she continued walking closer to the mundane boy. Once she was merely inches away from the boy, he noticed her. He placed his hands down, revealing his red puffy eyes. She didn't doubt the human boy could charm anyone with those chocolate brown puppy eyes. She admitted he was adorable, but his blood was all she would ever want from him. Children were never her speciality or desire to acquire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello dearest," the female vampire kept her grin as she squatted to be eye level with the boy. For now, she'd appear friendly to appease the child. Encanto was unnecessary since mundane children were the easiest to manipulate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was zero fear in the child's eyes as they met Camille's green ones. To him, he wasn't looking at a manipulative, sadistic monster, but a stunning woman randomly seeking his attention. Strangers were dangerous, but the friendly tone and smile didn't make the boy feel like he needed to worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-hi..." The boy minutes quietly, grabbing his glasses and placing them on his face. He sniffled, shaking a bit, "who...are you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camille placed a hand over her chest. "My name is Camille." She inches closer, being able to smell the child's blood clearer. Oh Hecate, his blood smelled divinely sweet. "What is your name, my little caramel?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy didn't seem too disturbed by the nickname. His chocolate eyes averted from Camille to the other side of the park. Camille's eyes followed his, feeling pleased that they were the only two at the park. If she decides to make this little boy her meal, there'd be no one to stop her. It was always easier to get a meal all alone and cornered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-Simon Lewis," the little boy answered with a cracking voice. Camille sensed whatever fear was in the child wasn't aimed at her. Perhaps he was afraid of the dark, being alone or at his own home? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camille still was unsure whether this boy would end up as her meal, but she always enjoyed playing with her food sometimes. Simon wouldn't be hard to feast upon, so it's not like talking to the mundane made it easier for her. Manipulation was key when it came to her food - if it was as naive as little sweet Simon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again, it was odd to have someone not look at her like she was the Devil. Her clan, including her second-in-command, followed her orders, but they never trusted her </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Granted, Camille couldn't blame them, but still. The last person who put that trust in her was likely Magnus Bane, her warlock lover, before he found her in a dalliance with a Russian mundane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice having someone have complete trust in her without having to </span>
  <em>
    <span>force </span>
  </em>
  <span>them to. Simon knew nothing about her sins or the monster she was, so it made sense that he wouldn't look at her like every other Shadowhunter or Downworlder did. It was peaceful and relaxing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camille took a seat right next to Simon on the bench. "If you don't pardon me asking, my dear, what has brought these tears to your face?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon kept his head down, sniffling a bit. His words came out as breaking whispers. "My mom...she's acting weird again. Becky says she's </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurting</span>
  </em>
  <span>...she's sad that my dad is gone...it's hurting her and that's why she…drinks that weird drink." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alcoholic? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Camille inquired. Being alive for over two hundred years, the only drink you became obsessed with is blood. Apparently, when mundanes were taken over by their alcohol it led to them being destructive in their life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From Simon's story, Camille could surmise that the mundane wasn't living the happy life. Camille didn't know how old the child was, but he appeared young. She supposed it was heartbreaking for him, not that she cared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your dad is dead, caramel?" Camille questioned, making the decision that she preferred her nickname over the boy's real name. Simon nodded to her question. Camille hummed, "who's Becky?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon fidgeted with his fingers. "My older sister...she says Mom doesn't mean to…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camille's eyebrows knitted. "She's hurting you?" Deep down, there was an urge to </span>
  <em>
    <span>protect </span>
  </em>
  <span>welling up within her. She didn't care for this child, but she believed it was like a collector doting on their fine china because it belonged to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Camille decided with a widened smirk. If this child was born with some guardian angel, this protector was failing at its job now that she's been brought into the picture. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's my little caramel. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-she doesn't mean to, Becky says…" Simon sobbed softly, wiping away his face with the back of his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camille pouted, extending her hand to gently caress Simon's face. "How does she hurt you, caramel?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"She says mean things...she throws things and they break...she's yelling and crying... she's</span>
  <em>
    <span> forgotten </span>
  </em>
  <span>about me more than once," says Simon with overwhelming grief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camille affirmed knowingly as if she discovered this just by the information she's been given. "She doesn't love you, my little caramel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon looked as if his whole world was crumbling right before his eyes. His little soul wasn't anticipating those words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-she...Mom doesn't love me?" Simon asked with trembling lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camille nodded. "She would have never hurt you to begin with if she did, my dear. If it were </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I'd leave without hesitation. She has no reason to treat such a sweet caramel such as yourself that way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon tilted his head. "Why do you keep calling me that? I'm a boy, not candy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camille snickered in amusement. The boy may be mundane, but she doubted he was dumb. Who knows? She's only known him for under five minutes and she didn't know what would become of him when he was older. For now, he had the innocence a child typically had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Call it a term of endearment," she waved her left hand carelessly as if the topic was a waste of her time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Camille." The vampire neither jumped or flinched at the familiar male voice that called out to her. It's been some time since she's heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it wasn't a displeasure of any sort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If anything, Camille was intrigued as to why Magnus Bane was here. The High Warlock made appearances when it was necessary to him. Unless Magnus had matters to deal with nearby, there was no reason he would be here. However, there was Simon with her. What business would the warlock have with a mundane child? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camille got out of the bench, not even making an attempt to enlighten Simon on what was happening. She brushed off her red dress of any dirt from the bench. With a pleased smirk, she turned to face her past lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magnus, what brings you to me?" Camille questioned with a playful glint in her eyes. It felt like their paths were always crossing whether they chose for them to or not. It reminded her of the old days when they were on and off in their relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warlock's yellow cat eyes were exposed as he stood four feet away from Camille and Simon. He kept his eyes set on his ex-lover so he didn't frighten the mundane child with his eyes. He didn't feel like taking anyone's memories tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus sent a suspicious look towards the vampire. "What business do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>have with a mundane child? You've yet to make a meal out of him, oddly enough." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camille shrugged and replied, "I can do as I please, Magnus. If I wish to play with my food, then I will."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know better than to begin breaking the Accords, Camille," the warlock taunted with a grin. Camille's grin dropped, signaling he succeeded in annoying her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camille's hands were clenched, her sharp nails digging into her palms. She clenched her teeth. "Don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>remind </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, dearest. I'll do whatever suits my needs and wants. I'm not yours to look after anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank all the demons for that." Magnus murmured silently. Still, his question hadn't been answered. "You haven't answered me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon got out of the bench to stand right next to Camille, causing Magnus to glamour his cat eyes to not scare the child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-who's that, Camille?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus examined the mundane child, looking up and down at the boy. "You haven't used </span>
  <em>
    <span>encanto</span>
  </em>
  <span> on him, but you've manipulated the boy for certain." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camille smiled proudly. "It's a speciality of mine, what can I say?" She ignored Magnus, turning directly to the little boy to place two hands on his shoulders. "You're going to mean a lot to me, my little caramel." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus witnessed the scene before him. He knew better than to trust this woman - he's seen the goodness she once had and the cruel monster she's become. His adoptive son, Raphael Santiago (a vampire </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Camille's second-in-command), updated him every so often whenever they could meet up. There was no way Magnus felt relieved seeing this innocent boy in Camille's care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was some agenda the woman he once loved had. Magnus may not know what it might be, but it existed. Heck, he was partially convinced that Camille was unaware of her own plan. She just herself knew there was one as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even if I don't know why he'll be useful now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Camille thought as she pushed away a strand of Simon's hair from his face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he will be sooner or later. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, caramel, I'll always be with you," the female vampire promised as she placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead before wiping his memories and letting him go unconscious. She caught him when he collapsed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus followed Camille as she headed to the Lewis household to drop the child off. Magnus assisted the vampire by entering the home and making sure no one woke up. A woman, Simon's mother, was passed out on the couch with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. There was another child, Simon's sister, in another room, fast asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll always be with you." Camille whispered as she set the mundane boy in his bed and even placed the blanket over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within seconds, both Magnus and Camille were out of the house and back outside. They both walked further from the neighborhood in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, but Magnus wished to know what the woman was up to. Camille repeated to the boy that they'd be connected in some way. It didn't make Magnus feel good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus followed Camille back to the Hotel Dumort where he grabbed her wrist to turn her around. "What's your game plan, Camille?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camille sent the warlock a victorious smile. She succeeded in her own plan. Plus, Magnus was driven mad due to her actions. It wasn't intentional, but it was a sweet addition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Curious, aren't you, dear?" Camille eyed the hand Magnus had wrapped around her wrist. She could never fail to be enthralled by Magnus. "It just scrambles your brain, doesn't it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Answer my question, damn it!" Magnus hissed, loosening his grip. Camille was testing his patience and he didn't appreciate it. She loved these games of hers no matter who ended up playing with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camille took back her wrist. "For some reason, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>sense </span>
  </em>
  <span>something about the boy. I think he'll be of some use to me someday. It helped that I could twist and turn his mind as I wished." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus shook his head. "He won't always be that naive, Camille. He's a mere child now, but he'll be older and wiser." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I doubt it." Camille answered, turning for her back to face Magnus. "I'll know when that time comes when I'll need to use him. Like I said, I'll always be with him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus would rather not have an innocent mundane dragged into this world of monsters. "Don't, Camille. Let him be. He seems distressed and you exposing him to all of this will…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care about his well-being, Magnus," the vampire burst into laughter. Hearing Camille's cackling brought chills to Magnus. He didn't feel good about this situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Camille -" he called out to her, but she was gone. His hand was even extended out as if he could have grabbed her again. He made a mental note to talk to Raphael as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus couldn't protect the mundane as he already had so much on his plate. He had his own children to protect. Jocelyn Fairchild was asking him on and on to remove her daughter's memories. Unfortunately, he couldn't add someone else. Although he couldn't watch this child, it didn't mean he could turn the other cheek either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe, just maybe, someone else could keep an eye on the poor mundane that had caught Camille's attention. If not, Magnus knew the boy would need to be saved from Camille's deadly claws that only caused pain and death. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>